Electric
by sk9975
Summary: She's electric. Don't forget it.  OneshotSongfic. Eclaire ElleClaire.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Claire Bennet, Elle Bishop, Peter Petrelli, or Gabriel Gray/Sylar. The lyrics belong to a song called "Electric" by Tristan Prettyman, although I did tweak it a little to fit the story.**

**A/N: Don't expect to to be very good...I just wrote this in the span of an hour. ( :

* * *

**

**Electric, Chap. 1:**

_These tears stain the wood like cups and condensation.  
__I am bound to you.  
__I cannot break the situation.  
__She's every subject of every song.  
__Like the wind carries, she moves me along._

Claire Bennet sat on her bed, rubbing at her puffy, red eyes tiredly as they flickered towards the digital clock on her desk. 3:00 a.m. It had been ten hours since she'd discovered that Elle Bishop was sent on another mission for the Company. It had been ten hours of straight crying for the other blonde. It was always like this: Elle would be here for a while, then she would leave, and after that, she would come back, banged up and more scarred than before. She would leave Claire sick with worry and desperate hope that she would come back once more. It was Elle that got her through the lonely, terribly dark days of her life. It was Elle who moved her along when she felt like she was stuck in reverse. It was always her.

_And the shadows I can't run from,  
they won't let me go.  
She's the ending of a story that I'll never know._

Claire stared at Elle's sleeping form, a slight shadow cast over her delicate face by the curtains. She was so peaceful, so calm, so serene when she was sleeping. It was hard to believe that she was actually quite sadistic otherwise. There was something that told Claire that she would never know the real Elle, not even if she gave her whole soul into trying to find out. She was to remain forever a mystery and perhaps what they had, as surprisingly sweet as it was, wouldn't last all too long. It wasn't they didn't care about each other…they were just from separate realities. In fact, as scary as it was, Claire felt something that was more than a simple infatuation for Elle…she could only hope that the older woman felt the same.

_She's electric.  
Can't forget it.  
Yeah, she's electric.  
Don't forget it._

Elle brushed her lips lightly against Claire's in a teasing, tantalizingly slow fashion. As expected, a gentle shock followed shortly afterwards. The younger blonde emitted a low groan as she felt the stinging sensation travel across her body. How much more electric than Elle could a person get? Not much.

_Sometimes she fills me up.  
Sometimes it's such a shock.  
This is more than I bargained for,  
more than I would have bought._

Elle pushed Claire against the brick wall roughly, pushing her hands up her shirt, splaying her fingers against the other girl's smooth stomach. She involuntarily shocked Claire and felt her writhe under her. Elle parted their mouths and nibbled gently on Claire's bottom lip, smiling devilishly before murmuring an apology before diving right back into another impassioned kiss. She pushed Claire back even harder against the wall, making sure that she felt the coarse surface dig into her soft flesh. Evidently, she did because she let out a quiet yelp of pain, gripping the back of Elle's shirt tightly. Sometimes, Claire thought, this girl was too much…

_You still look at me  
with well acquainted eyes,  
as the memories come flooding back  
in a field of butterflies._

Claire could feel Elle's smoldering gaze on her from across the room, forcing her to meet it. When she finally did, the flood of memories from their previous night's activities entered her mind in hot flashes. Immediately, she could feel her heart pound and her stomach flutter nervously. She felt so stupid for getting like this. It was as if she had a crush on some classmate at school. Only, she had more than a simple crush on an older, very sexy _woman…_who seemed to deem it necessary to give her sensuous, ardent stares to provoke very inappropriate thoughts during very inconvenient situations such as their current meeting to save the world.

_It's electric.  
Don't forget.  
Yeah, it's electric.  
I can't forget it._

Elle was trailing buttery smooth kisses down Claire's jaw line, occasionally teasing her by slipping her tongue out and brushing it against the sensitive skin. When she got to her neck, she bared her pearly teeth and bit down. Hard. Claire hissed through her own teeth, clawing at the skin on Elle's back from beneath her shirt. Elle let out a throaty, raspy laugh as she continued her ministrations, making her torturously slow descent upon her lover's body.

_I know there's hope in there,  
but I wanna walk away.  
She says it's bright in there,  
even in lighter shades of grey._

"Please, Claire," begged Elle. "Stay with me. I know I've had to leave you so many times, but I promise this is the last time."

"You always say that," answered Claire, her voice small and scared. She hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin upon her knees.

"I know," said Elle, brushing a few strands of hair away from Claire's face. She'd never seen her look so helpless. "I'm being honest, though. I'm not going to work for them anymore. I'm tired of it."

"Are you sure?" asked Claire, hesitation in her voice. Would Elle really give up her life's work for her?

"Yes," said Elle. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Claire's forehead. "Have a little faith in me."

Claire contemplated it for a moment. As of yet, Elle had surrendered completely to her…she could either choose to walk away or stay with her, bearing yet another absence. She sighed, but smiled weakly, "Okay. I'll stay."

Elle didn't say anything, but merely kissed her, pouring out her gratitude and feelings into it, somehow trying to convey what she felt for her. She pulled away for a second, saying, "What I feel…is so real."

Claire smiled again, knowing that the words "for you" belonged in that ellipsis, but that Elle wasn't completely ready to say it yet. So she settled for the simple profession, responding, "I know. Me too."

_And though it looks like rain,  
I'm not gonna cry.  
As the seasons are changing  
in your heart,  
so will I.  
I will fly._

Claire fought back tears as she stared down at Elle in the hospital bed, connected to various tubes and other medical equipment. Two sticky circles were slapped onto her temples to monitor for her brain activity. It figures that once they both decided to finally fully commit, the last mission she would be sent on would be the most dangerous: destroying Sylar. She didn't even have time to rejoice in the news when Peter had informed her that she'd been gravely, possibly fatally, injured. She'd reached the Company as quickly as humanly possible and hadn't left her side since. She refused to cry. Elle had always called her the bravest "toy" out of all she'd had. She would remain that way for her. Claire would have faith that Elle would recover, no matter how dire everything seemed.

_Oh, yes, the seasons are changing.  
I'm burning up.  
I'm electric._

Claire giggled as Elle scooped her up in her arms and carried her over to the bed easily, setting her down onto the comfortable mattress. She positioned herself on top of her, grinning impishly. "You know I've fully recovered my powers…"

"Oh, really?" whispered Claire. It had been nearly three months since Elle and Peter had destroyed Sylar.

"Yeah," said Elle. "You know what that means, too. Right?"

"Yes," said Claire. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Elle had her pinned down completely.

"Good," she said lightly before capturing Claire's lips in a kiss.

Everything started out slowly and gently as they began rediscovering each other's bodies. It wasn't the usual rough sex they engaged in. No, they wanted their first time as an official couple to be special…to be something both could look back on lovingly. They wanted everything to be sweet, rewarding, and beautiful. They wanted to melt into each other such as they never had with anyone else before.

And they did. It was completely, utterly electric…

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are my drug. Be my dealer.**


End file.
